Interlocking divider panels are utilized to provide a self-supporting grid structure which divides a cargo space into a plurality of desired size compartments.
Almost all automotive vehicles in use today provide some type of cargo storage space. Pickup trucks have beds which provide storage space. Vans make storage space available on floor areas in and around rear seating areas. Automobiles have enclosed trunks or flat areas behind the seats which may be utilized as storage space.
Although such storage spaces allow some items to be conveniently transported within a vehicle, these spaces are inconvenient for storage of items which spill easily if tipped or which do not tend to remain in one position in the cargo storage space when the vehicle is in motion. These items may include grocery bags, liquid containers, tools, advertising brochures, salesperson's samples, briefcases, suitcases, sports equipment, etc. The problem stems from the fact that most vehicle cargo storage spaces are little more than a horizontal planer floor or bed area enclosed by vertical walls which define the perimeter of the cargo spaces. For the most part, the distances between the walls defining the spaces are far too great to provide any type of restraint to horizontal movement of items stored within the space. Grocery bags set in a pickup truck bed, a van floor or an automobile trunk almost invariably tip over when the vehicle is in motion. Similarly, a sport's item such as a bowling ball will roll or slide across the horizontal surface of a cargo storage space during the time the vehicle is in motion because of lack of restraint. Of course there are many other items which will behave in a similar manner when placed upon the planer surface of a cargo space during movement of the vehicle.
Cargo stored within a vehicle storage area may be prevented from spilling, rolling, sliding or otherwise moving across the planer surface of the space by utilizing one of a number of different types of restraints. Cargo may be fastened in place by means of a rope, a resilient cord known by the trademark Bungie Cord, a strap, etc. These restraints are inconvenient and difficult to apply to many items. Items also may be restrained by vertical barriers such as nets or rigid, vertical, cargo space divider elements.
One problem with making a suitable vehicle cargo space divider structure resides in the fact that cargo spaces have many different dimensions. Consequently, it becomes difficult to provide a cargo space divider structure which will accommodate various sizes of cargo storage spaces without custom building a space divider structure for each space. Additionally, because items within a cargo storage space may tend to shift or move during movement of the vehicle, relatively heavy items may impose high lateral forces on the side walls of a cargo space divider structure, such that the structure would tend to collapse or suffer damage when restraining these items. Furthermore, inasmuch as items having a wide variety of dimensions are placed in cargo storage spaces, any type of cargo space divider structure must be capable of adjustment to accommodate items having different lateral dimensions. Also, any type of cargo divider structure should be capable of accommodating cargo having a relatively large vertical dimension to prevent such cargo from shifting or falling over within the cargo compartment.
Consequently, it becomes desirable to provide a vehicle cargo space divider structure to prevent lateral movement of cargo across the planer surface of a cargo space which may be adjusted to accommodate cargo spaces having a range of sizes. The space divider structure should be easily adjustable to provide different sized compartments for various types of cargo and should be easily collapsible when it is not needed. Preferably, the structure should be able to absorb relatively high lateral load forces imposed by cargo shifting during vehicle movement without collapsing or being damaged and without damaging the wall defining the cargo space. Also, the space divider structure should be vertically adjustable or stackable to accommodate items having a relatively large vertical dimension. Lastly, it would be desirable to provide a cargo space divider structure which would provide a structural base for receiving a second planer surface which provides a floor for receipt of a second vertical level of space divider structure.